Enredos de un Slytherin novicio
by Validia
Summary: Scorpius creía saber todo sobre su nueva escuela, había estado acosando a sus padres con preguntas sobre esta las semanas anteriores al primer día de clases, pero parecía que ellos no le habían contado todo. Solo esperaba estar preparado para lo que se le venía encima y puede que un poco de ayuda no le viniese mal.


.

Saludos a todos, les traigo un pequeño fic sobre las andanzas de un pequeño Slytherin en su escuela, espero que les guste y me de sugerencias si creen que las necesito. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (salvo obvias excepciones), yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

_**La llegada al colegio**_

.

Para cuando el tren por fin aminoro la marcha, ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban descargando sus baúles del porta equipajes. Él sin embargo no se había molestado en subir el suyo, no tenía la fuerza ni las habilidades mágicas como para eso, así que simplemente lo había dejado estar en el suelo, justo debajo de la jaula en la que transportaba a su hermosa lechuza blanca. Nadie se había quejado por aquello, pues para empezar no había nadie en su compartimiento, estaba solo como ostra y el estómago le gruñía horrores. Su padre le había comentado que siempre recorría por los pasillos una señora que vendía golosinas durante el trayecto, pero tal vez este año se había ausentado, pues por su compartimiento no se apareció la susodicha jamás. Así que esperaba que el dichoso banquete empezara pronto, pues no pretendía desmayarse de hambre frente a todo el estudiantado en su primera noche, eso no sería muy elegante y él se consideraba elegante.

Espero a que la muchedumbre se diluyese para poder salir arrastrando su baúl y jaula, recorrió el pasillo con esfuerzo y casi soltó una palabrota al ver la escalerilla por donde tendría que bajar el equipaje y sin ayuda. Pero como no deseaba que lo olvidasen en el andén, se propuso bajarlo como pudiera. El pesado equipaje retumbo ante cada escalón que bajaba a base de caídas y la lechuza, que convenientemente había bajado primero, chillaba ante cada retumbar. Finalmente el baúl estuvo en el suelo y justo a tiempo, pues los estudiantes se alejaban ya rumbo a una especie de parada para carruajes.

- ¡Espérenme! – grito el niño, pero no pareció que le escuchasen – ¡Espérenme por favor!

Pero por más que jalaba el baúl con todas sus fuerzas, no podía alcanzarlos. Se sintió cada vez más desesperado, casi pensaba que lo dejarían solo y entonces jamás llegaría al colegio, lo expulsarían antes de siquiera entrar en él y sus padres se decepcionarían mucho; ya podía vislumbrar la cara de tristeza que pondría su madre y la expresión de desilusión de su padre.

- ¡Niño! – escucho a sus espaldas - ¡Oye niño, el de cabello rubio!

El chiquillo se volvió y pudo ver a un sujeto gigantesco acercársele, temió un momento por su vida, pues el tipo parecía capaz de aplastarlo de un pisotón.

- Niño, ¿eres de primero?

- Y..yo

- ¿Eres o no de primero?

- S..si señor

- Mmm, ¡¿pues qué esperas?, los botes están por allá! – dijo señalado con su enorme brazo a lejos.

El chiquillo se giró para ver hacia donde le habían señalado y vio que en efecto se veían unos cuantos botes sobre el agua, así como un nutrido grupo de niños de su edad. Supuso que aquello debía ser solo para los de primero y en secreto agradeció que no lo hubiesen dejado. Halo con dificultad el pesado equipaje y se dirigió hacia al lugar, pero antes de poder avanzar mucho, el hombretón le arrebato el baúl y le entrego la jaula del pájaro, mientras se cargaba bajo el hombro el baúl cual si fuera un pequeña cajita. El chiquillo se le quedo mirando unos segundos con la boca abierta y tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente por su falta de finura.

- Este…gracias – balbuceo.

**0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0**

El camino en los botes le pareció maravilloso, era como ver una de las pinturas mágicas que colgaba de las paredes de su casa y donde los dragones volaban sobre un castillo antiguo, solo que era él quien se acercaba al edificio y no uno de esos esplendidos reptiles alados.

Una vez que los botes fueron amarrados en el mulle bajo el castillo, los guiaron a través de numerosos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de doble hoja detrás de la cual se adentró la señora que les había recibido. Según ella estaban por empezar la selección de casas y el tan ansiado (al menos para él) banquete de bienvenida.

- Caray como se tarda – mascullo entre dientes, pues podía escuchar a sus tripas quejarse con molestia.

- ¿Estas ansioso? – le pregunto un chico a su lado.

- Tengo hambre, eso es todo – le contesto él.

- ¿No te llenaste con los dulces del trayecto? Yo comí hasta reventar.

- ¿Dulces? ¿Cuáles dulces?

- Los que vendía la señora del carrito, ¿no le compraste?

- ¿Había una señora del carrito? Yo la espere por horas, ¡me moría de hambre!, pero nunca llego hasta mi compartimiento.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Dónde estaba tu compartimiento?

- Pues…en medio, más o menos.

- Qué raro, yo fui de los últimos compartimientos y si llego con nosotros.

A él también le pareció raro aquello, pues al parecer la vil vieja esa lo había saltado a propósito; tal vez ni siquiera se molestó en revisar todos los compartimientos y como él estaba solo…, eso debía explicarlo ¿porque si no lo habrían saltado?

- ¡Que rabia y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre!

A su lado una niña se removió un poco, tal parecía que les había estado escuchando, se le quedo viendo de reojo un momento y finalmente saco una gominola de sus bolsillos.

- Toma, yo estoy llena- le dijo y antes de que el pudiera agradecerle siquiera se alejó hasta el otro extremo del corrillo.

- Que tipa tan rara – exclamo el niño a su lado y él no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, pero como tenía mucha hambre no se puso a meditar sobre aquello y se comió ansioso el dulce.

A decir verdad, seguía teniendo hambre, pero el sabor de la gominola le había calmado un poco, ya le daría las gracias después a esa niña, por ahora solo esperaría el banquete.

- Lástima que el banquete sea después de la selección, no me vendría mal comer un poco.

- Jeje, a mí tampoco – contesto el otro chico – pero me alegro de que la selección sea pronto, ya no puedo esperar a ver en donde quedo. ¿Tú a dónde quieres ir?

- Yo iré a Slytherin – contesto él muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saber que si iras ahí? Aun no nos seleccionan.

- Mi padre fue de Slytherin y mi madre también, se podría decir que me matan si no entro ahí.

- Vaya, pues ojala si entres para que no te maten – sonrió el otro chico – a mis padres en cambio no les importa donde entre, están felices solo con verme estudiar aquí. Nunca esperaron que yo fuese mago, a decir verdad yo mismo no lo esperaba.

El niño rubio se le quedo viendo un segundo y luego exclamo.

- ¿Nunca te pasaron cosas sin extrañas? Yo un día hice estallar la sopa de mi plato, manche el techo y mi madre se disgustó bastante, me castigaron una semana, pero luego mi padre me regalo a escondidas una escoba de juguete.

- ¿Tienes una escoba? Wow…a mi encantaría tener una, podría volar por los cielos y tocar las nubes.

- En realidad las escobas no vuelan tan alto, pero en fin…

- Oye por cierto, no me eh presentado, soy Archibald, Archibald Puscat. Pero tú puedes decirme Archie.

- Oh…Yo soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Pero puedes decirme Scorpius.

Archie le miro un segundo como quien se pregunta si le toman el pelo, pero luego se echó a reír como muestra de que apreciaba la broma.

- Oye tu nombre es raro, pero…

Sin embargo la puerta se habría de nuevo y por ella asomaba la misma mujer que los recibiera, les hizo retroceder varios pasos y luego la puerta comenzó a abrirse con aire majestuoso, mostrando tras de sí un gigantesco salón con cuatro larguísimas mesas en él, mismas en las que todo el colegio parecía estar sentado. _Todo el colegio no_,se corrigió a si mismo Scorpius, pues ellos estaban por agregarse a esa antiquísima escuela.

A su paso todos los chicos mayores les miraban con curiosidad, estiraban el cuello y se alzaban un poco para verlos mejor, cuchicheaban y les señalaban con el dedo. Parecía como si nunca en su vida hubiesen visto chicos nuevos, pero para Scorpius aquello en si era un espectáculo, pues nunca había visto tantos brujos jóvenes en un mismo sitio, eran como una ola enorme de sombreros puntiagudos y rostros desconocidos, se preguntaba si algún día podría saberse los nombres de todos, pues a su parecer eran muchísimos. A su lado Archie saltaba contento y señalaba todo lo que le rodeaba, exclamando cosas como: "Mira esas velas flotantes" o "Mira ese fabuloso techo". Pero aunque Scorpius también le parecía novedoso todo esto, no le sorprendía tanto encontrarlo, pues había pasado las semanas anteriores al inicio de clases, acosando a sus padres con preguntas acerca del nuevo colegio y ahora se creía capaz de conocer casi todo lo que se encontrase, pese a que sus padres de hecho no le habían contado absolutamente todo, "Mejor espera a que llegues hijo" le habían dicho y Scorpius no había podido sonsacarles esos misteriosos secretos.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la mesa de profesores, la mujer que los guiaba subió un par de escalones y se ubicó junto a un banquillo sobre el cual reposaba un chamuscado sombrero. Scorpius ya sabía sobre el sombrero, pero no así Archie, que casi se echó hacia atrás cuando el mentado sombrero empezó a cantar. Scorpius reprimió una risilla, pues el otro chiquillo parecía realmente espantado, sin embargo opto por prestar atención a la canción, pues según su madre era importantísima.

La balada hablaba de cuatro amigos que decidieron levantar un gran castillo en el cual educaban hechiceros novicios, a Scorpius le pareció estar escuchando uno de los cuentos que su abuela le relataba cuando más chico, solo que claro, su abuela tenia ojos y no reposaba sobre un banquete de madera.

Finalmente la canción acabo y todos los estudiantes aplaudieron con apreciación, junto a él Archie aplaudía entusiasmado y parecía que el susto se le había pasado. Pero ahora venía lo bueno: la selección, y aunque no pensaba confesarlo, se sentía bastante nervioso por aquello. Qué tal si el sombrero decía que no encajaba en ninguna casa y que mejor se fuera de regreso en el tren, seguro que sus padres se decepcionarían, lo castigarían y lo enviarían a su habitación hasta finales de siglo; esa perspectiva no le gustaba mucho.

- Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy – escucho, y solícitamente Archie le dio un codazo.

El gran comedor parecía estar bajo un hechizo, pues no era posible escuchar ni un murmullo, todos le miraban atentamente y la mayoría le dedicaba muecas de desprecio. No entendía muy bien porque harían eso, pues para empezar él ni siquiera los conocía; tal vez era porque tenían hambre igual que él y querían que se acabase la selección pronto para así comer. Scorpius se sintió tentado a gritarles que él también tenía hambre, pero que no era su culpa que la selección tardase tanto, que debían tener paciencia.

El chico se sentó en el banquillo y la mujer puso el gorro sobre su cabeza, estaba más tibio de lo que esperaba y casi pego un bote cuando el sombrero comenzó a hablarle dentro su mente. Esa no se la esperaba, sus padres habían omitido ese detalle. Esperaba que el sombrero no le leyera los pensamientos, pues seguro se enteraba que lo consideraba un sombrero algo feo y puede que prefiriese enviarlo a casa como castigo. Pero la vocecilla del sombrero se rio en su cabeza, como adivinando sus temores.

-_ Me pregunto, donde sería bueno enviarte _– murmuro.

- _Por favor, no me envíes a mi casa, en realidad creo que eres un sombrero muy original _– le contesto Scorpius para intentar salvar su situación.

_- Jejeje, pareces más simpático que tu padre, eso es seguro._

_- ¿Conoces a mi padre?_

_- Por supuesto, yo eh hecho este trabajo por siglos, conozco a cada mago que a pasado por Hogwarts._

_- Wow, eso es fascinante. ¿Pero dime, me dejaras quedarme en la escuela?_

_- Jajaja, por que no._

_- Y me enviarías por favor a Slytherin, es que mis padres esperan que vaya allí_- le pidió Scorpius intentando sonar amable, pues su madre solía decir que las cosas se debían pedir con educación a todos, así que suponía que eso también aplicaba a los sombreros parlantes.

_- Me lo esperaba eso ya, ¿pero y que tal si pusiera en otra casa? _– le pregunto el sombrero para picarle.

_- Pues…supongo que no podría hacer nada, tú eres el sombrero seleccionador, pero en realidad preferiría ir a Slytherin, ¿sabes?_

En su cabeza el sombrero parecía sonreír divertido, este novicio Malfoy le parecía muy entretenido, sería interesante enviarlo a otra casa y haber que pasaba, pero el chiquillo parecía tan mortificado ante la posibilidad de defraudar a sus padres, que decidió concederle lo que pedía.

_- De acuerdo, te pondré en…_

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – grito el sombrero y la mesa de esta casa aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Ahora Scorpius sonreía de oreja a oreja y saltando se dirigió a su nueva mesa, no sin antes echarle una vistazo a Archie, que le sonreía mostrándole los pulgares arriba. Scorpius le agradeció sonriente y se fue asentar con los de casa, los cuales le palmeaban el hombro y le felicitaban.

La selección siguió con algunos otros niños y finalmente la sala volvió a quedarse otra vez en silencio absoluto, Scorpius se estiro para ver el motivo y vio sentado en el banquillo a un chiquillo de cabello negro, el mismo al que la señora identifico como un tal Albus Potter, el niño producía muecas mientras el sombrero muy concentrado mecía un poco la punta en la que remataba su cuerpo de cuero; Malfoy se preguntó si el también habría echo gestos chistosos mientras hablaba con el sombrero, ojala que no, pues eso era muy poco elegante y seguro que toda la escuela lo habría visto haciéndolos.

Pero el sombrero pareció decidirse y por fin grito su veredicto.

.

_**Continuara….**_

.

* * *

.

Bueno, espero y les allá gustado esta primera entrada.

¿A dónde creen ustedes que envíen a Albus Potter?

.


End file.
